


Hot Coffee

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coffee, F/M, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Multi, Period Oral, Semen in coffee, Sex is better than murder, Threesome - F/M/M, alternate ending to chapter 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Arvis invites Sigurd over for coffee





	Hot Coffee

"Sigurd come to my castle for a nice hot cup of coffee" Arvis said. "It's the gourmet kind not the instant freeze dried garbage you feed your army."

"I do miss good coffee" said Sigurd. So he came over and Arvis poured him a steaming mug of hot amazing coffee...but there was a secret ingredient in it.

"I heard you like your coffee with CREAM in it" said Arvis.

"Is that why you jacked off into the mug?" Sigurd asked. "That's right, I know. It just so happens that I drink my coffee with semen in it all the time!" Arvis gasped.

"This is even more shocking than when I learned your-MY wife has a period oral fetish!"

"What you're not into it? it's hot," said Sigurd. Arvis got mad.

"Atone for your sins by sucking my thick meaty cock while your wife watches!"

so he did and Deirdre got off on it. Then they both fucked her cause having hot sex is better than committing genocide.


End file.
